Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story
by Hawkens Silverwing
Summary: In the most unexpected place, Kingdom Hearts, and Ansem, get their Revenge. And Sora's not far behind. Rated for Death, Language, Attemptted and Implyed Rape. Review are Nice.
1. Prelude

Alright, I admit it, I cant write worth crap. But hey, that's why I practice alot. Anyway, this is meant to take place during and after the Secret Movie. Based on my beliefs of it, as well.  
  
Disclaiming-thingy: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, or Squaresoft. But, Hironobu Sakaguchi is my GOD!  
  
Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story.  
  
Prelude: Back From Destiny  
  
He stood there with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand, staring down the throats of hundreds of Shadow Heartless. He looked up to the cloaked, blindfolded figure, much like himself. This was insane. It was never supposed to be like this. He narrowed his eyes at the man. "Where's Sora?!" The blind man tilted his head back, and snatched off his blindfold. As the piece of cloth came off, painful words and memories came to his mind.  
  
"You are the source of all the Heartless."  
  
"Your Highness...but why...?"  
  
"Sora...why?"  
  
He dropped the Oblivion, and grabbed his forehead. His mind felt like it was being torn apart, piece by piece.  
  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all..." "What took you so long, Kairi?" "Sora?"  
  
The once blindfolded man jumped down from the building, and landed right in front of the one surrounded by Shadow Heartless. Right before landing, A large heart insignia appeared around him, driving away the Heartless. He grabbed the Oblivion, and held it and the Oathkeeper up to the cloaked figure's throat. All he did was smile, however, and play his part. "Is this the answer you've been looking for?" His eyes closed for a second, processing what was said, then bolted them open again. He was gone, and so were all the Heartless. Nothing but the sound of falling rain. He put away his Keyblades, and glanced up at the large television screen. He sighed as he turned away and sough shelter from the rain.  
  
"Kairi...I miss you."  
  
He entered a small abandoned house and set his gear down. He tossed off his raincoat, and flipped his silver hair back. He took a seat on the bed and allowed himself to lay down. He really didn't want to remember what took place after Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, but it always seemed to keep flowing back. He turned his head over, and smiled as he saw another person in the room. "Are you still bugging me? Go back to your kingdom." The high pitched voice annoyed him immensely. "I cant. I've already betrayed Donald and Goofy. Sora will never forgive me, and An--...I'd rather just stick with you, Riku." He shivered, and shot up, glaring at the short one in anger. "Don't you ever mention Ansem in my presence, Mouse! That bastard ruined my life twice." He lied back down, already feeling his worst memories flowing back to his consciousness from deep inside his mind. 


	2. Ansem: Looking back on Lives Past

Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story  
  
Chapter One: Ansem  
  
Destoyed in every way, but I still won in the end. Once again, I'm allowed to rest in my darkness. And here, Sora, Riku...Even that mouse cant hurt me. But still, I finally get to rest, and I can't even stay. Riku can't survive long without my essence, since he is using what's left of my body. That child has no idea of the hell I will bring him. But I still have some time before I'm ripped away from heaven.  
  
The Sora child was wrong. Kingdom Hearts is far from 'Light'. If the mouse was anywhere near Kingdom Hearts, then It couldn't possibly be light. King Micky, that bastard. He's the one who caused my problems. Considering he was the first to come to my world from another, he should of become my best friend. I'm suprised that Cloud, Leon, or any of the others noticed that Micky would be the source of all this evil? Heh, oh well. As soon as I get my body back, I'll send that mouse straight to hell, Along with everyone who ruined my chance to free everyone to eternal rest in the Darkness.  
  
I can see Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Micky from here, in my mind's eye. Ever since the portals between worlds were closed, all their lives went to hell. I've been watching them since I got here, and It'll prove most beneficial in the future.  
  
Riku...I still wonder how any of those events came into being. I remember Sora holding the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper chains for the Keyblade. Now Riku can hold both at once. For some reason, I don't know how that came into being. Though, I believe King Mouse had something to do with it. Either both are fake, or one is Real, it makes no diffrence. The mouse has a plan with that child, if he gave him anything.  
  
That mouse is planing something big. If he intends on executing my plan....  
  
God have mercy on us all... 


	3. Riku II: Back On The Road To Hell

Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story

Chapter 2:1: Riku II

Riku grabbed his Keyblades and fassened them to the holsters on his hips. Considering how he was way back when on the Destiny Islands, He figured his older self would be a morning person. He Yawned, sensing the presence of a mouse behind him. "I thought I told you to leave..." The mouse holstered a Keyblade of his own, and smirked a bit. "I thought I told you I wouldn't leave you." Riku actually laughed for once in what seemed like an eternity. "Oh, that's fucking rich! First, you seperate me from my best friend. Then, you tear the girl I love away from me, and send me here. Now, you dont want to leave me? Get the hell out of my life. As soon as Ansem comes back, --" He was abruptly cut off by the mouse. "As soon as Ansem comes back, He takes his body back, and kills Me, Sora, and Kairi. Are you sure you want that to happen?"

Riku was out the door and a block away before Micky could even expect a reply. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" He said to himself. "He causes this whole mess. and then expects to come with me to help fix it?" He stopped for a second and mouthed a few words to the air in front of him, before continuing.

'Sora, Kairi....Let's go home...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, extremely short, but I'm having trouble thinking at the moment. This should bring little relaxation, but the Second part to Chapter 2 should be around 1000 Words, if not more. Just wait, It gets better and MUCH more darker. Did anyone say Death?


	4. Mickey: The Final Goddess

Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story  
  
Chapter 3: Mickey  
  
Mickey stood facing the door after Riku left. A slight smirk grew like a small plant on his face. He threw himself on the bed that Riku was sleeping on earlier, and let out a sigh. "Petulant Child. I'm wasting my time with you. Are you so blind as to not be able to see what I have truly done? Donald and Goofy.they were a necessary sacrifice. The would of only got in my way."  
  
A quiet, black light glowed in the corner of the room, and a loud female voice was sent out from it. 'Talking to yourself again?' The voice had a cold tone in it. The question didn't have an answer, nor did Mickey give it one, yet he showed the utmost respect to the voice. "Mistress, What are you doing here?" The Loud voice echoed once again. "Your moving too slow. Ansem is quickly gaining the power to gain a foothold in this world. We _must_ have Riku alive."  
  
Mickey nodded quickly. "I'm doing everything I can to deliver Sora, Riku, and Kairi to you. I can't move any faster." Another voice entered. A child's voice, at the volume of a whisper. This one.was much eviler. "He lies. You are doing everything you can to _stop_ us from gaining the Three Hearts." The louder voice returned, and dimmed as the light dissapered. "Do not tread in my affairs, Mortal. The Hearts contain more power then you know."  
  
The light then disappeared. Mickey turned and walked out the door, muttering. "I never should of agreed to help you. You only interfer with _my_ affairs." He cut off his words as he saw Riku a few blocks ahead of him. "Come on, Child. Kingdom Hearts has plans for you." 


	5. Ansem II, Riku III, Mickey II: The Horro...

Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The wind started to blow in from the east, forcing it's way through anything that stood in its way. Unforgiving, in all its glory. No mortal would dare stand against it.  
  
Then again, He was no mortal. Not Anymore.  
  
A long, white-cloaked figure glared down the side of the cliff, his eyes glowing red with delight. A smirk formed over his dark face. The Foreboding power of the wind flowing right through him. Even the mighty power of nature couldn't stand against this demon. He sat down, dangling his feet over the insanely long drop. In the distance, a city could be seen. A giant tower extending from the middle, with 7 'slices' surrounding it, Like a Gigantic pie. He watched contently as a small figure walked out of the gates, followed by an even smaller one. He began to push himself over the cliff, still smirking. "There's my man."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Riku carried himself out of the city gates, moping his way away from the industrial paradise. After making a quick stop (Read: 3 or 4 hours) at a local bar, He finally decided to get off his ass and leave. Mickey wasn't far behind.  
  
"You know, drowning your sorrows in 4 large bottles of Tequila doesn't do much but give you a bitch of a hangover." Riku had a counter for that little statement he knew was coming. Granted, He did have a bit of a slurred voice from the booze, but he got his point across. ".Shut up. I'm starting to get a craving for Fried Mouse. And it wasn't Four.More like Two.ish." Mickey hushed himself quick, allowing himself to move back a few steps from Riku. 'Eesh, He does have that Fire spell.Dangerous.'  
  
By the time Riku decided where he was going to go, he bumped into a little town near the ocean. Mickey instantly recognized it. "Heh, This is the place Cloud talked about. Kalm Town." Riku turned around and stared at Mickey, the booze starting to take its effect on him. "What're you talking about? Who the hell is 'Cloud'?" Mickey walked into the town, ignoring him, and going to find the nearest Inn  
  
As he entered, the place seemed dreadfully quiet. Even the Innkeeper seemed frightend. Mickey threw himself onto the Innkeep's desk. "What's going on? Why's everyone acting weird.?" The Innkeeper was shivering. It was cold, but not that cold. "There's been murders in town. Two in the past 4 Hours. Everyone's been jumpy. They're saying that he's still around town. Best just to stay indoors." Riku walked in just as the Innkeeper stopped talking. "Anyone know what he looks like?" It seemed like he was sobering up a bit. The Innkeeper started to straighten out and stop shaking as much as he did before. "Um, Yeah. A few people say that he was dressed in a lot of white. And had some kind of symbol on his chest." Mickey and Riku both froze. An unsettling silence fell over the room. Riku was first to mention the obvious.  
  
"Ansem."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *  
  
Alrighty, This one is a little longer, but not by much. Eh, what do you expect, I started writing this thing at school (and keep writing this thing at school), and my classes are only 41 Minutes each, most of witch I'm working. But, Alas, I do find time to write. I've yet to get to the Evil, Death scenes of some of the characters cause I wanted to Introduce Ansem and that mysterious 'Goddess'. Death comes in the next two chapters, I Promise! ^_^' 


End file.
